


A Slow Suffocation

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, wookiee exile (i.e. the exile lives. for a v long time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: many things could change in 300 years. many do not
Relationships: The Jedi Exile & Kreia, The Jedi Exile & Lord Scourge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Slow Suffocation

"And you," Kreia rasped, hunched over Malachor's broken surface, "you will be here long after your followers have turned to dust; watching as the Republic, Empire, Jedi and Sith grind themselves into dirt for no other reason than it is all they know."

"No," Rroshyyn growled. "I'm going to change things, this time."

"You will try," Kreia murmured.

* * *

"300 years," Scourge said softly, lightsaber still humming as they trudged onward. "Have any among us truly changed?"

"I have" Rroshyyn said.

Scourge fixed them with a piercing stare. "Yes," he said. "You've given up."

Rroshyyn couldn't find the energy to disagree.


End file.
